Rulers of New Orleans
by TVfan72
Summary: Elena needs a break after everything. She just got her emotions back, after a day she moves to New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

It's only been a week since Elena flip her switch back. After a day of crying, she decided she needed a new change, she moved to New Orleans. As she was walking through the French Quarter, she was spotted by Marcel.

 **Marcel:** Elena Gilbert.

She turned around.

 **Elena:** Do I know you?

He took a step a forward.

 **Marcel:** No, you don't.

She frowned a little, and brushed her hair behind her ear.

 **Elena:** Then how do you know me?

 **Marcel:** When I first saw you I thought you were Katherine Pierce, almost started to call Klaus.

She slowly took steps back.

 **Elena:** You didn't call him right?

He chuckled lightly.

 **Marcel:** No.

She stop walking all together, and took a deep breath.

 **Elena:** How did you know I wasn't her.

 **Marcel:** I heard you on the phone the other day. Person on the other end called you Elena. I looked you up to see if it wasn't a made up name.

She frowned and shook her head.

 **Elena:** Then what do you want with me? If you know I'm not her then why come to me?

 **Marcel:** Come with me. I'll explain everything.

She hesitantly followed him.

* * *

They went to a bar, he told her what he found out about her, how he's the king of New Orleans, how he knows the originals, and how he could really use someone like her to rule by his side.

 **Elena:** So..you want me to be your queen?

He shook his head.

 **Marcel:** I'm not looking for an wife. You would be my adviser.

 **Elena:** I'll do it.

 **Marcel:** Great. But you'll have to move in with me, I have the room, and it'll be easier for me to get in contact with you.

 **Elena:** One more thing.

 **Marcel:** Name it?

 **Elena:** Make me queen. If I'm gonna help you, I want equal power. I'm not saying let's get married, just make me queen.

 **Marcel:** Alright, I can work with that.

* * *

 _Back in Mystic Falls._

 **Caroline:** It feels weird without her.

 **Bonnie:** Yeah. But I don't blame her for leaving.

Caroline took a sip of her tea.

 **Caroline:** I just wish she didn't have to.

 **Bonnie:** Me too.

Before Elena left she only told Caroline and Bonnie where she moved. She didn't want to risk Damon or Stefan trying to take her home, Caroline and Bonnie never say where she went in public just in case they were around.

* * *

 _2 months later in Mystic Falls._

 **Klaus:** Brother, sister. Pack your things, we're moving.

 **Rebekah:** Where are we going?

 **Klaus:** New Orleans!

 **Elijah:** Why are moving Niklaus? I thought you liked it here.

Klaus shakes his head and smirks at his older brother.

 **Klaus:** I think its time for a change of scenery, maybe we'll rule New Orleans again.

* * *

 _Back in New Orleans at the compound. Present day._

 **Elena:** This is crazy.

She shook her head as she sat down at the dining table.

 **Marcel:** What's crazy?

 **Elena:** I've only been queen for 2 months and the people here act like its been years.

 **Marcel:** Well you are their queen, my queen.

He said in a sing-song tone. She glared at him.

 **Elena:** I told you to stop calling me your queen, it makes me feel like we're in old times.

He laughed.

 **Marcel:** I'm gonna go walk through the quarter, I'll be back later.

 **Elena:** Alright.

She sighed.

* * *

Marcel was walking when he spotted Klaus.

 **Marcel:** Klaus Mikaelson! What brings you to New Orleans?

Klaus turns around and smiles.

 **Klaus:** Nothing in particular, thought it was time I moved. I heard New Orleans was under new management.

 **Marcel:** What you heard was true. Your looking at the king.

 **Klaus:** Care to join to me for a drink?

He smirked his famous smirk.

* * *

 **Klaus:** I heard New Orleans has a queen. Finally met someone, huh?

Marcel shook his head.

 **Marcel:** She may be the queen, but we're not married.

 **Klaus:** Where is the queen, anyway?

 **Marcel:** Back at home. Maybe we can all have dinner at my place tomorrow at 7, you can bring your family along too if they're here.

Klaus smiled.

 **Klaus:** Sounds great, we'll be there.

* * *

 **Elena:** Your back.

She said sitting in the living room, drinking a cup of blood.

 **Marcel:** I caught up with a old friend. Their coming over tomorrow for dinner, dress nice.

And with that, he vamp sped to his room.

 **Elena:** Ok..

* * *

It was the next day, Marcel still hasn't told Elena who was coming to dinner.

 **Marcel:** They'll be here soon.

He called from the foyar.

 **Elena:** I'll be down in a minute.

She called back.

* * *

 **Marcel:** Please, come in.

He led them to the formal dinning room. They all sat down while a waiter filled their glasses with wine.

 **Marcel:** Rebekah Elijah, it's good to see you two again.

 **Elijah:** You as well, Marcel.

He took a sip of his wine.

 **Rebekah:** Where's this queen I heard all about? I understand you two aren't together, right?

 **Marcel:** Right. She'll be down soon.

 **Elena:** Marcel, you still haven't told me who was coming ove-

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who they were. The Mikaelsons all looked shocked to see Elena.

 **Marcel:** Klaus Elijah, Rebekah, Elena Gilbert, queen of New Orleans. I'm sure you already know her, from what she's told me.

She smiled, and went to sit next to Marcel, which was next to Rebekah and across from Elijah and Klaus.

 **Elena:** Elijah Rebekah, Klaus, nice to see you all again. How have you all been?

 **Elijah:** We've been well, thank you for asking. And how have you been?

Elena gave him a small smile.

 **Elena:** I've been good.

* * *

Dinner was over, and Elena was out on her balcony in her room. She was thinking about Elijah, she hasn't seen him since she had her emotions off. She kept going back to that kiss, how she almost told him she loves him, something about getting rid of her feelings or something like that, before Katherine broke her neck. She was bout to go in when she heard a whoosh.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

She turned to face him.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

 **Elijah:** Quite the life you have here in New Orleans.

 **Elena:** Yeah, it is.

She sighed looking out at the quarter below them, the wind hitting her face.

 **Elijah:** So this is where you've been the last two months.

It was more of a statement then a question.

 **Elena:** We have some catching up to do.

She turned and smiled at him, remembering when he said that to her, he smiled, also thinking back on that night.

 **Elijah:** Yes, I guess we do.

 **Elena:** Let me start off by saying, I didn't move here intent on becoming queen. Marcel found me, and after talking for a long time, here I am, queen of New Orleans.

She motioned around them.

 **Elijah:** I can tell you one thing, I did not expect it to be you to walk in the room. But knowing the type of person you are, being queen here suits you.

She sighed.

 **Elena:** Marcel said that to me once. So..What really brings the original family here?

 **Elijah:** Believe it or not Niklaus thought it was time for a change of scenery, but I believe he wants to rule here again.

She frowns a little taking a step closer.

 **Elena:** Why again? What? Does he want more power?

 **Elijah:** I would assume so. But from what I can tell, Marcel and Klaus still seem to be friends, but he would still take back the city. In fact, if I know my brother as good as I like to think I do, he might just be coming up with a plan, if he hasn't already have one in place.

 **Elena:** And your telling me this, why? Not to sound mean or anything, but the way we left things off, I assume you-

He shook his head.

 **Elijah:** I'm aware of how we left things off. Seeing you back in Willoughby, made me realize just how much I've missed you..Then you go missing for two months before I could pay you a visit.

He gives her a smile as she giggles.

 **Elena:** You could have called.

He tilts his head.

 **Elijah:** Well I would, that is if I had your number.

She shakes her head and smiles.

 **Elena:** You do have my number, you just never knew you did. When I had no emotions, I put my number in your phone without your knowing. Here give me your phone.

She holds her hand out, he gives her his phone.

 **Elena:** See. I put my name as 'E' in your contacts. Here, I'll even change it to my name, so you'll know it's me.

 **Elijah:** That would helpful.

He smirks. Seconds later he hears her say screw you. She looks up and explains when she sees the expression on his face.

 **Elena:** No, not you. Its Klaus, he sent a you text saying he knows your with me and to ask if you can set up a meeting between your family and the 'doppelganger queen', and it's just- never mind, sorry I read your text.

She hands him his phone, he smirks as he takes it.

 **Elijah:** It's fine, Elena. He can make everyone mad. You don't have to agree to the meeting if you don't want to.

She shakes her head.

 **Elena:** No I want. If he does want to rule again I wanna know. I can't just sit by watch as he takes over, and the city's at war.

He give her nod.

 **Elijah:** What time shall I tell him?

 **Elena:** 10 in the morning should do.

He gives her another nod and sends a text back to Klaus.

 **Elena:** And since you admitted to missing me, I can admit that I really missed being your friend if that's what you can call it.

 **Elijah:** If that's what you would like to call that then, friends it is.

 **Elena:** And if we're gonna be friends this time, no lies, and more importantly no using each other.

He extends his hand out and she takes it.

 **Elijah:** You've got yourself a deal.

She smiles.

 **Elena:** Deal.

 **Elijah:** Well, I should be going, my queen.

He bows with a arm behind him and a smile on his handsome face.

 **Elena:** Please, call me, Elena.

She smiles and he gives her a nod with a smile before leaving her, his fresh spicy cinnamon scent lingering in the air.

 **Elena:** Bye Elijah...

She whispers to the now empty spot, where he once stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena:** Hey Marcel, I'm heading out.

He looked over at her and nodded.

 **Marcel:** Alright. Don't forget the originals are coming to the party tonight.

 **Elena:** I won't.

* * *

The second she stepped out, one of the fellow high-ranking vampires, Diego approached her.

 **Diego:** My queen.

He greeted with a smirk, knowing how she prefers everyone to call her by her name. Elena just signed and laughed.

 **Elena:** Diego.

She smiled.

 **Diego:** Some of us are getting nervous about all the originals being in town... Including me.

She shook her head. Everyone always gets nervous when the originals show up, even if it's just one of them. But they wouldn't do anything without having a good enough reason behind it. Even though, anything could be that good enough reason. But being friends with Elijah, and Klaus's favorite doppelganger has it's perks.

 **Elena:** You know the originals did build New Orleans from the ground up, right?

She said whatever came to her mind to get him and the rest to calm down, and hoped it's true.

 **Diego:** I know.

She inwardly sighed in relief.

 **Diego:** But it's just-

 **Elena:** That they all showed up at once. And they are all here at once.

 **Diego:** What do I tell the others?

 **Elena:** Don't start anything and they'll be fine. If it helps, I'll talk to them now.

She smiled.

 **Diego:** My Queen.

He said before heading back to the compound. Elena kept walking to her destination. She knew it was wrong to mislead them, but what would she tell the people who literally built the city? Not that they would listen to her anyway.

* * *

Elena walked in Rousseau's liked she owned the place, only stopping long enough to spot who she was looking for. She walked over to the bar.

 **Elena:** Sophie, can I talk to you.

Sophie looked up making a drink.

 **Sophie:** Sure. Just give me a minute.

 **Elena:** Now Sophie. This can't wait.

She said trying to stay calm and remain patient. while walking here, she kept thinking of why she coming here. She needed answers and she need them now.

 **Sophie:** Ok. But I won't be able to if Rebekah tears my head off for not getting her and her brother their drinks.

Elena looked the bar over spotting Rebekah and Elijah. Elena sighed as Sophie walked to their table. Elena speed in front of Sophie, grabbing hold the drinks and setting them down in front of the two originals.

 **Elena:** Now can we talk? In private.

Elena arched an eyebrow. Sophie nodded

 **Sophie:** Yeah, let's go.

 **Elena:** Hold tight.

Elena grabbed Sophie by the arms and took off at vamp speed. Elijah and Rebekah exchanged a look.

* * *

Once in the burial vault, Elena stopped and gave Sophie time to collect herself.

 **Elena:** Why is there a witch dead?

 **Sophie:** She did a spell.

 **Elena:** I'm aware of that. Marcel wouldn't have had her killed if she didn't. What spell was used?

 **Sophie:** She linked me to Hayley.

Elena frowned.

 **Elena:** What?!

Sophie continued, still calm.

 **Sophie:** If she leaves she dies.

Elena shook her head.

 **Elena:** And so does the baby! You should of never done this behind my back.

 **Sophie:** We did what we had to do. We wan-

 **Elena:** Enough! An act against the Mikaelson family- including Hayley and the baby, is an act against me. You're going to do one last spell.

 **Sophie:** I'll die for it.

She said with fear.

 **Elena:** No you won't. Marcel won't find out. You're going to link me to you...Just a little insurance policy. You know Marcel will punish anyone who harms me.

She said crossing her arms.

* * *

Elena froze the second she stepped out of the vault. Standing in front of her were Elijah and Rebekah.

 **Rebekah:** You had a hand in this? Luring Klaus to New Orleans? And in turn luring the rest of us here too?

Elena sighed. _No use in lying about it now,_ Elena thought.

 **Elena:** If we're going to talk about this we should go somewhere else.

 **Rebekah:** Yes. Let's go. Follow us.

* * *

A minute later they were walking through the mansion. Hayley stopped at the bottom of the stairs at the sight of Elena. Elena locking eyes with her, moved forward.

 **Elena:** First let me start off by saying, I'm sorry for what the witches did to you. If I had known I would've already done something by now. I admit it was my idea to use you to get the Originals to take Marcel down but it wasn't my idea to actually link you to Sophie, they were just supposed to lie and say they did. I'm sorry.

 **Hayley:** You know.

She said walking to stand in front of Elena.

 **Hayley:** I could never be mad at you for something that's not your fault. You didn't know they would go behind your back.

She smiled at Elena, who returned the smile.

 **Elena:** I've missed you. Sorry I ran, I just need to get away.

 **Hayley:** I've missed you too. And the way the Salvatore brothers are with you, I would've ran off too.

She says as she hugs Elena.

 **Rebekah:** You two know each other.

She said in slight surprise, then shook her head in annoyance.

 **Rebekah:** Of course you do. Everyone knows Elena.

She snarled, crossing her arms. Elijah just shook his head at her reaction. Sighing, Elena pulled away from Hayley and sat on the stairs, Hayley coming to sit down next to her.

 **Elena:** I won't repeat everything, I just say the things I didn't.

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

 **Elena:** 2 months ago, I got my emotions back. I needed a break after everything. I didn't want the Salvatores hovering over me. I especially Damon. He would just try to control me. And I know he won't react so well when he found out I wasn't in love with him, that it was the sire bond, so I left him a note. I told Bonnie and Caroline where I was going and moved here. After a week Marcel, came to me. He said he looked me up when he found out about me, that I was someone he can really use to rule by his side. And like Marcel told Klaus, we're not married. A month later I found out that Marcel has it so witches can't use magic here, death is punishment for it. I tried to talk to Marcel about it, but he would just change the subject. I went to witches to tell them I wanted help them. I came with the plan to spread a rumor that someone was out for Klaus. I got Katherine to get it back to Klaus, and by doing that he would leave her alone. I know you all stick together, and that it'll be better if took back over the place you all created. I just didn't know how to make you all stay once you found out it was just a rumor. When the witches found out Hayley was pregnant by Klaus, I came up with the idea of saying we linked her to Sophie and couldn't leave New Orleans or she would die. They were supposed to get her to play along, not actually do it.

Pausing for a minute, Elena ran a hand through her hair.

 **Elena:** I should've known something was up when they kept me from seeing her.

Elena shook her head.

 **Elena:** When I heard a witch was killed for doing a spell, I went to Sophie to find out why. I had her link me to her. Marcel is very protective of me, if anyone tries to go after me he'll go after them and 75% of the time he kills them. It'll keep them in check. If anything happens to Hayley or me, he'll make them pay. He'll see everything as me helping a friend out. I'm already trying to find a way to un-link us from Sophie. Which is why I missed the meeting.

 **Rebekah:** You're helping us. She's on our side.

Rebekah frowned a little in shock of not expecting Elena's help, but she just pleased with her plan, even if it backfired. Elijah respected her more than ever, and looked forward to working together, being on the same side again.

 **Klaus:** And that is another reason why you're my favorite doppelganger.

They all looked at Klaus in surprise, who was leaning against the entrance from the living room. No one heard him come in.

 **Klaus:** You'll be our inside women.

He smirked.

 **Elijah:** I'm looking forward to working with you.

Elena smiled at Elijah, who returned it.

 **Elena:** I'll see you two at the party.

She said looking at Elijah and Klaus, knowing they'll make Rebekah watch after Hayley to keep her safe. She gives Hayley a hug before leaving.

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating anything, but I'm back now, so the updates shouldn't take as long anymore. I'll be updating "Elejah" soon.


End file.
